Desperately Wanting
by LadyGinevraMalfoy
Summary: AU: Well to do Draco meets poor yet wordly Ginny while traveling abroad. Romance ensues, and they are married in a tribal ceremony. They return to England where deception reigns. Ginny leaves. 17 years later, Draco's daughter arrives, and turns his world


**A/N: ** Yes, I know I should be concentrating on _Destined for Completion_, but the plot bunnies are insisting I post this fic. This is going to be **AU Piece!** You have been forewarned, so please do not send in reviews commenting on the OOC of the story. It is supposed to be that way! This story is loosely based off of the movie "What a Girl Wants" with Amanda Bynes. I am going to focus more on the relationship between Draco and Ginny than the movie did on the parents. My goal is to write a fun, sweet piece. My chapters will not be as long as those in DfC, but as a result updates should be quicker. Enjoy, and as always, review!

**Disclaimer: ** The following piece is fan fiction, it is not written by or in anyway affiliated to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or Warner Bros. No money is being made from this piece, so please don't send in the lawyers!

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood on the veranda of his hotel room looking out over the glistening Pacific Ocean. He had arrived in the States a few days ago, exploring the West Coast first. Being used to a life of luxury, he was in one of the most posh hotels in Malibu, California. He had recently finished his studies at the prestigious wizarding University _Eruditio Provectus_. As a present, his mother had arranged for him to tour the continent. Draco's father was Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Wiltshire, a highly respected member of wizarding nobility. At first, he was against the idea of only son mingling amongst the vulgar, unrefined commoners of America. However, he came to realize that this trip would most likely reinforce the ideals of superiority that he had raised his only child with.

Unfortunately for Lucius, Draco did not seem to be following in his father's footsteps. True, Draco did believe in the righteousness of pure wizarding blood; it was a rare gift that should be cultivated and protected. Yet the concept that those with money and social status were better people than those without was ludicrous to him.

During the first few days in Malibu Draco had visited many of the local so-called hotspots. The entire scene bored Draco. He found the people as boring and mundane as those in his parents' circle of friends. These Americans were simply perfect shells walking about with no real goals or concept of life. He saw young men and women his age and younger who focused on materialistic pleasures that were both superfluous and meaningless. Yes, they were all beautiful, but Draco knew that such beauty was most likely artificially created. There was simply no way that so many naturally perfect individuals could be in one place. Plainly stated, Draco Malfoy needed a break from all he had known his whole life. He longed to get to know the common man; to be one of the masses.

His desire to explore the real world was why he chose to visit America. From his studies he knew that he would have his best chance of blending in there. In America it did not matter who you were or where you came from, or at least that is what he had been told by a servant in Malfoy Manor. Draco was quite anxious to see this first hand. As he looked out over the glistening water he pondered his next move. Despite the beauty of the view, the ocean bored him as well. He had been to the seashore before; maybe not this shore, but it was a familiar scene none the less. What he needed was a complete change in scenery. He wanted to go someplace and experience that which he had never seen.

Draco walked into the spacious sitting area of his suite, and fumbled through the desk drawers. After a moment he found what he had been looking for; an atlas of the United States. He opened the collection of maps in his search for the perfect location to visit. After careful consideration, he discovered the perfect area. Draco found an area with land the likes of which he had never experienced. He was going to the desert.

He had his butler summon the hotel concierge. Growing up in the magical world he was not accustomed to muggle technology like telephones. Soon, there was a knock at the door to the suite.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, your butler informed me you were in need of my services." Reginald Jones, the concierge stated as he followed Draco into the sitting area.

"Yes, I am interested in making a trip to the desert, and I would like you to help arrange plans for me." Draco replied.

"Is there something wrong with your accommodations sir?" Jones quickly asked. "I was under the impression that you would be staying with us for quite some time."

"No, this hotel is fine. I simply would like to see an area I have never personally experienced. I will keep this room on while I am gone, of course." Draco did not want to insult the man, and he felt it would be better if he kept the reservation his mother made, if only to keep up appearances. The young man was well aware of his father's disdain towards the trip to America. He did not want to take the chance that Lucius would contact the hotel only to be told that his son had checked out.

"That is most generous of you sir." Jones was visibly relieved at Draco's explanation. "Let me see, now. I could arrange a stay for you in Las Vegas, or possibly Phoenix. They are both wonderful large cities, just full of new things to experience. I am sure you will also be able to find many young and beautiful women." He added with a slight knowing smile.

"No, I believe you misunderstand my intentions, Jones. I would prefer to go to a small community. I am interested in meeting the locals and see the native culture." Draco explained.

"I see, my apologies, sir, I did not take you for the sight seeing type. Now, there is a town in the southwest corner of Arizona. It is called Yuma. It does have a larger population, but it is not nearly as big as the other cities. There are also many small communities near it. I would not recommend staying anywhere smaller than Yuma, though. I simply cannot vouch for the accommodations in any smaller town." Jones finished explaining.

"Very well, then. Please arrange for me to stay in Yuma. As for my transportation, I will take care of that detail myself. Thank you very much for your assistance." Draco said while shaking the man's hand. He then handed Jones a fifty dollar bill and went on, "And if anyone should inquire about me, tell them I am enjoying my stay entertaining many young woman." Draco knew that if his father did check on him he would be pleased to hear that his son was bedding half the population, and most likely would not check on him again.

After a quick owl to the American Ministry of Magic's Transportation Department, Draco learned the location of the proper Apparation points in Malibu and Yuma. By then he had also received his new hotel information. Within an hour he was on the balcony of his new room in Yuma looking out over the Gila Mountains. He was awed by how the sand covered terrain seemed to go on forever before the mountains sprang up. He had never seen anywhere so flat in all his life. As the sun began to set, he was treated to one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever witnessed. Bright oranges and reds illuminated the sky, as deep purple, pink, and magenta began to envelop everything else.

* * *

Draco spent a few days navigating about Yuma. He learned that there was an American Marine base located there. It was common to see soldiers in uniform around the town. At first it was rather disconcerting to see the military presence, but after learning that they were not part of an occupation, they faded into the background. While he did enjoy the town, it was still a bit too industrialized for him. On Friday afternoon he stopped by the local visitor's bureau to get information about areas of interest to visit. The elderly woman explained that there were several Native American Reservations that he could visit. She also suggested visiting a place called Quartzite. She explained that during the late winter and early spring months a large gemstone show was held in that area. Since it was now summer, the down was rather desolate, however, on the weekends there was a large flea market. Draco had been worried and perplexed at the mention of this market. The kind woman quickly explained that it in fact was not a place where pests were sold. Rather it was an outdoor market where individuals sold wares of all types. Draco decided that he would visit that place tomorrow.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny over the Arizona desert. After a quick breakfast Draco Apparated to the small town of Quartzite. Luckily, the Apparation point deposited him across the street from the market. A sign out front explained that the market was open from 9 am until 5 pm Saturdays and Sundays. As he entered the area, Draco's senses were overloaded. There were booths of all shapes and sizes lined as far as he could see. The air was filled with the aromas of various local delicacies. Once he was actually at the market, Draco was quite relieved. It was much like the open markets he had seen in the Middle East. He was rather impressed to discover that these vendors however were not as pushy as those in the bazaars he'd previously visited. Most vendors would say a small hello as you walked past, but they would leave you alone unless you showed interest in a particular item or lingered at their tables.

It was nearing mid-day, and Draco had just finished eating a most delightful concoction called a funnel cake. He was dropping the empty paper plate into the refuse bin when a flash of red caught his eye. Upon further examination, the flash turned out to be the red hair of a very beautiful young woman. He stood transfixed carefully examining the vision before him. He was instantly attracted to her, which surprised him. She was not like any of the women he had courted back home. His previous girlfriends had all been tall beauties with aristocratic features. Usually they were blondes, but on occasion he would date a brunette. These women were the daughters of his parents' friends. They were perfectly groomed ladies who were reserved, quiet, and well, boring. While they were all trim and fit, they all were a little thick around the hip region. Being the daughters of nobility, they were expected to produce heirs for their husbands. Thus their mothers and nursemaids groomed them so they would be perfect candidates for breeding.

The woman at the bazaar was breathtaking. Draco figured that she was no more than five feet tall, and judging by her petite frame, he doubted she even weighed 100 pounds. She did not look sickly, though, no quite the contrary. She appeared to be perfectly proportionate with curves in all the right places. Her auburn hair glistened in the sun as it cascaded down to her mid back. She had on a pair of khaki shorts that accentuated her toned legs, and a white spaghetti strap tank top that gave just a glimpse of her bosom. Draco made his way over to her stand. She was currently speaking with some customers, and he was taken aback when he heard her voice. It was melodious, but more importantly there was the familiar tones of a British accent. He was amazed at the coincidence.

While the young woman was dealing with the couple, he turned his attention to her wares. Displayed on the tables were many different pieces of jewelry. He had never seen anything quite like it. These were definitely not the type of creations he was accustomed to seeing in the various shops in Diagon alley, nor had he seen them in the high end stores in California. There were chunky necklaces made from gemstone chips, bracelets of turquoise and silver beads, and stunning creations made with crystal beads. Near the center of the display a necklace caught his attention. It was prominently featured on a black bust, and sparkled in the desert sun. He carefully picked up the piece to examine it closer. The necklace was made of at least thirty strands. It appeared to be some sort of silver, but it had a fluid quality that was almost magical.

"Ah, I see you've found my favorite and most expensive piece." The young woman spoke to Draco as she made her way towards him. "You have excellent taste." She complimented, giving him a small grin.

"That's been said about me before." He replied with a coy smirk. Draco could tell she was taken aback at first by his accent, but she continued on.

"That particular piece is made of liquid silver, and at $75 it is quite the bargain. Similar pieces sell at retail stores for well over $100." The young woman explained.

"While it is beautiful, I do not see any matching pieces; I would prefer to buy a set." Draco explained. He really had not been looking for anything, but as long as the woman was speaking with him, he figured he'd go with it. Besides, he figured his mum would enjoy a small present.

"You're correct; I do not currently have anything to match that necklace. I do have some sets over on the other table. If you want that particular necklace, I can make a bracelet and earrings to match." She offered in an enthusiastic tone.

"You mean to tell me that you make all of this jewelry?" Draco asked. He was quite amazed at this revelation. He had assumed she bought the pieces from a distributor of some sort.

"Of course I make them all!" She laughed. "Take a look at the banner there; it doesn't say 'Gems by Ginevra' for nothing. By the way, I am Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for short." She offered her hand for Draco to shake.

"Well, Miss Ginevra, it is a pleasure to meet you." Draco said as he took her hand and instead of shaking it, placed a kiss on the back of it. "I am Draco Malfoy of Wiltshire, England." He gave her a small bow, and Ginny stopped and stared at him.

Ginny took the opportunity to appraise the man before her. He was about 5'10" with a muscular build. Judging by his accent, she knew he had to be a member of the upper class in England. His face had the aristocratic features of the nobility she'd seen as a child, but there was a warmth there she'd never seen in anyone of his social status. His arms were well toned, and tanned. He was wearing a tightly fitted navy tank top under a short sleeved pale blue button up that was open to just above his waist. As he bowed, Ginny caught sight of a familiar piece of equipment from her 'other' life. _There is no way that is what I think it is._ She thought to herself. _What are the odds, I mean a British wizard, here of all places._

"Is there something wrong?" Draco's voice broke her from her revelry. He had noticed she went blank for a moment, and hope he had not offended her somehow.

"Fine, thank you." She hurriedly responded. She threw caution to the wind, and decided to get to the bottom of things. "Now, like I said, this necklace is made from a form of silver. I must warn you that it is not like the goblin silver one would find in England." She paused for a reaction.

Draco was floored. _Did she just say Goblin silver?_ He thought to himself. _No, it's not possible, what on earth are the odds._ He was attempting to convince himself he had misheard her when he saw her with a knowing grin.

"How did you know?" Was his simple confirmation.

"I saw you wand when you bowed down. Don't worry, though. I have conditioned myself to look for such things. I doubt anyone else would have noticed it." Ginny explained.

"Rather amazing, isn't it? What are the odds that the two of us would meet?" He asked incredulously.

"I had been thinking the same thing." She agreed.

"Alright, then, Miss Ginevra Weasley, I would like to commission you to create a bracelet and a pair of earrings to match this beautiful necklace." He explained while looking her straight in the eyes.

"I must say, that there must be a very special woman for you to give her such a beautiful gift." Ginny commented. She was now fishing for information. "A girlfriend, perhaps, or maybe fiancée?"

Draco inwardly laughed at her boldness. "Yes, they are for a very special woman, my mother. Sadly, I am not currently attached to anyone." He responded with a fake down trodden face.

"Oh, yes, it is such a shame. Now, what style would you prefer? How soon do you need them done? If I do not have many long interruptions, I should be able to complete the order by the end of the day. I do not use magic to create my work; I prefer to string everything by hand. It's obvious you are just passing through, so if you need them sooner, I could transfigure something for you." Ginny was rambling on, but could not seem to stop herself.

"No, I would prefer you create them yourself. It's my experience that jewelry transfigured from something else does not hold up as well." Draco explained. "How about this, you go ahead and use your own creativity to come up with the designs for the pieces. I'll stop by around closing time to see if they are finished. Then, you will agree to show me the sights of this lovely town." He added with a charming smile.

Ginny blushed at the attention this handsome man was lavishing on her. "I'm not quite sure that there is much to see around here, but alright, I will see you around 5 o'clock." She agreed.

"Until then, Ginevra." Draco said has he once again placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He then turned and made his way down the row of vendors.

* * *

**A/N: ** Okay, there's the first chapter. I have more written, but this seemed like the best place to make the chapter break. Though I'm sure you all wouldn't mind, I didn't want my chapters to be 8,000 words long! Just to let you know, they will NOT be staying in America. They are both British, and therefore will be returning home. I do not want anyone to think that this is going to be an Americanized version of Draco and Ginny. Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate reviews so I know if this is worth continuing. Thanks, and Smiles! 


End file.
